Caleo-New school
by Kingmastermax
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh in the reviews. Leo was not a normal kid; he was a demigod, who was looking for other demigods, as he couldn't really socialise well with mortals, but everything changes when his mum sends him to Goode and he meets a group of people who change his life.
1. Chapter 1

The day had come for leo; after weeks of anticipation, it was hist first day at his new high school, Goode.  
All he had to do was try not to burn the school down this time! "Bye!" called his mother as he shut the door.  
He checked his phone for the directions his friend had given him: 13 Abbeyhurst Road. When he arrived, he was greeted by  
Nico. Leo thanked the gods under his breath that his mum wasn't there. Nico's mom wasn't leo's best friend after what happened  
last year with her curtains.

"Hey, what up?" asked Nico.  
"Nothing much, you ready for the first day?" replied leo. Before nico said anything, leo already knew the answer. Nico's sister bianca had been  
killd by a speeding truck outside the school. Still, Nico seemed enthusiastic that he would have a good time at the school itself. As they left, Leo  
wondered why his mom wanted him to go to this school so badly. She made him move schools every year to search for more demigods, but this year she seemed  
almst definite that there would be some there. That didn't matter, as far as leo was concerned, he just wanted to have a good year, make some friends and who knows,  
maybe even meet a girlfriend. He'd never really been good with girls, likely because of his scruffy hair and his inapropriate sense of humour.

When they arrived at the school, leo knew it was one of those 'cup half full' schools. He was greeted by someone whose smile was clearly fake.  
"Lets go make some friends!" Nico said as he eagerly speedwalked towards the field. When they got their, the were amazed, but not in a good way.  
There were about a hundred groups of people, but they were clearly all the more 'popular' people, with perfect hair and perfect girlfriends.  
Then out the corner of his eye, leo saw two people walking towards him; a big asian guy and an american guy whose skin was almost completely white.  
"we have company." leo said to nico, who was eyeing the cafeteria.

"Look what we got here luke!" exclaimed the asian guy, "some new faces!"  
"Leave off 'em Frank!" came a voice from behind Leo. They turned to see someone with sea green eyes and scruffy black hair.  
"Or what jackson?" said luke.  
"Or this!" came a new voice, this time from behind luke and frank. Leo and Nico turned in time to see the boys collapse.  
"Hi." said the first guy, "I'm percy and thats calypso."  
Leo looked back at the girl and... 'oh my gods' thought leo. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He knew  
that first impressions count, so he said the best thing for that situation: "Um, hi. im l-leo and thanks"

Somehow, Leo was sure that these two were demigods, by what the girl had done... it was almost as if... No, Leo needed  
to stop jumping to conclusions, but it didn't look like nico hadn't. The look on his face tod the whole story; he had the same  
suspicion as leo. He nudged nico back into reality and he said, "thanks, for saving us... um, capso was it?"  
"Calypso", the girl corrected.

The two were nice. They introduced them to the rest of their friends, Jason, Piper and Annabteh, who helped them get setlled  
in to the school. Leo would sure as hell be sad if he left this year. Somehow he didn't think he would. If these guys were  
demigods too, his mom wouldn't take him out right?

After the first week, Leo and the rest had became good friends. They had invited him to the park when he got a text  
from Nico: Hey, where r u man. were all waiting over the park?

With that in mind, Leo got hastily dressed, putting on his shirt of his favourite DJ, Alesso and headed out to the park.  
As Nico had said, they were all there. They were sitting in a circle. Unsuprisingly, Annabeth was with Percy and piper was  
talking to Jason. Leo sat inbetween Jason and Calypso. "Hi guys! Sorry im late." said Leo.  
"It's ok," replied Calypso. Jason shot him a glare. Leo could swear any day that Jason liked Calypso. It was almost too obvious...  
"So guys," Calypso abruptly said, breaking the silence,"I was wondering if any of you wanted to come to a sleepover tommorow?"  
"I would love to, but me and Percy already have plans." Annabeth said.  
Jason smirked and said, "ohh i bet you do!"  
Everyone (except annabeth and percy) laughed. When everyone stopped, Percy said,"you hold him down, i'll get a sword."  
They all laughed again, this time Annabeth and Percy included. Calypso told them what time to meet her at her house and gave them  
all her address.

When Leo got home, he told his mom about the sleepover. She helped him pack his bags and he went to bed earlier than ever.  
Tomorrow was going to be a good day; what could go wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

When Leo woke up, he text nico, telling him Calypso's address. 50 Elm Lane. Of course, Nico being Nico he had already forgotten this.  
Nico replied saying: Thx. Meet me at the park at 4:30. Leo wondered why, but he probably had a good reason, so he text back telling Nico he would  
be there.

When Leo got to the park, he saw Nico sitting on a bench near the entrance.  
"Whats up man?" Asked leo.  
"I think you know. Calypso's up." Came a reply. That didn't tell him much, but Leo almost definitely knew what he meant.  
"I think i know what you mean. You think she's you're-"  
"Don't say it," He cut leo off "It's too early to make assumptions. Anyway, if you reveal stuff too early, people stop reading. If we don't say it until  
later on in the story, people want to read on!"  
"Wha...What?" Leo was confused as heck.  
"Don't worry, but i think i need to keep my distance from her tonight."  
"Maybe, but again, it's kind of early to make assumptio- hell, at this stage it's not even an assumption, it's pretty much a wild guess! Anyway, the sleepover's  
in an hour, so if i were you, i'd go get ready or something."  
And with that, Leo left to go back to his house, pondering the odds of their suspicion; there was so far only evidence proving it and nothing against it,  
so something told Leo that Nico was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after their meeting in the park, Leo and Nico met up once more, to go to Calypso's house. They had decided to go together, partly because they were  
best friends and partly because Nico was more nervous than Leo had ever seen anyone be! When they arrived at the house, they rung the doorbell and were  
greeted by Calypso. Both were nervous, Nico because of their suspicions and Leo because... He was sort of starting to... well, whatever happened, Leo would  
have to try his hardest to not screw up, which was hard, considering that it's Leo.

"Hi guys!" Greeted Calypso cheerfully. Leo glanced over her shoulder, to see the glaring face of Jason. What was it with that guy! He hated Leo for no reason.  
She let them in and showed them around, then to the room where the boys would be sleeping. When they went into the garden, which was where they would be hanging  
out around Calypso's firepit, they saw Piper and someone new. Nico and Leo stopped. They were slightly suprised, as they weren't aware that there would be someone  
else at the sleepover with them.  
When Calypso realised why they had stopped, she said, "oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that my other friend would be here. She-" Calypso stopped for a second,  
then said, "She goes to a boarding school near long island" How on earth did she get from long island to California!  
"Hi!" Said the new girl, "My name is Jolie." Leo looked over at Nico. He was staring at the girl. Leo bit back a laugh; had Nico really already started  
to like Jolie. Leo had to admit, she was beautiful, but still. Yet again Leo nudged Nico back into reality, but it was too late for him. The girl was  
blushing a bit, so it looked like Nico had been caught staring at her.  
"Anyway!" Leo exclaimed, breaking the silence, "Lets have some fun, shall we!"  
They decided to roast some marshmellows and share stories first.

That's when it all went wrong.

Jason went first. He was clearly trying to use his story as a way to impress Calypso. This got Leo quite annoyed, until he couldn't hold it in.  
Jason was about halfway through explaining how much he worked out when he started trailing off. Leo realised everyone was staring at him.  
Then he realised why; he looked down at his hands to see that they were ablaze. It was about a minute before anyone talked. Calyps was the first one to come back  
to her senses. "L-leo. You're a demigod?" She exlcaimed.  
Leo nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. And Nico" He gestured towards Nico.  
"Well," Calypso started, "Looks like we have a little more to discuss than Jason's arms!"

"So, since you're so eager let's start with you Jason!" Leo said.  
"Zeus." He replied.  
"Aphrodite," said Jolie.  
"Aphrodite as well," said Piper.  
"Hephaestus," Leo said, "which explains the fire hands i suppose."  
"Hades," Calypso and Nico said in sync. Everyone gasped.  
"Y-You're my sister?" Nico asked, surprised.  
"OH MY GODS I FOUND YOU!" Calypso shouted. Nico looked at her quizzically, then his eyes widened.  
"Wait, the dream was true?" Nico shouted louder than Calypso had, "BIANCA!"  
They hugged eachother for almost a minute before they stopped. They were both crying with joy.  
"I can't believe it!" Calypso exclaimed.

After a whie of explaining, it was revealed that when Nico's sister Bianca had died, Hades had taken pity on her and reincarnated her. All she was told was that  
she had a brother and that she would live in California. She lived in an orphanage for a while until she was adopted. Finally she had found Nico.  
"Well that's a great way to end the night!" Calypso exclaimed happily, her eyes stil red from crying. Leo decided that the sleepover had been hectic enough,  
so he went to bed, eager to find out what surprises the next day had in store for him. Unfortunately, none of said surprises were good.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's first surprise of the day was was waking to find Nico drawing something on his forehead. He threw Nico to the ground with an giant thud, then heard a scream  
from the girls room, indicating that they had woken someone up. A few minutes later, a half awake Jolie appeared in the door frame, followed by an angry Piper.  
"If i hear one more peep from this room i will shove your own right foot so far up your nose you'll barely be able to remember what your right foot looks  
like!" Shouted Piper.

When she had left, leaving all three boys extremely intimidated, Leo said, "Since when could she get so angry?"  
"I HEARD THAT!" came a shout from the other room. Leo wondered who...

Later that day, Leo's second surprise came in the form of heartbreak. Jason bumped into Leo as he came out the bathroom. Apparently Jason saw this as a chance  
to get Calypso to hate Leo. He succeeded.  
"What are you doing?" He shouted.  
"Huh?" Replied a confused Leo.  
"Dude stop!" Shouted Jason, this time louder than before. Calypso had definitely heard this one; She had been downstairs making breakfast at the time  
and since she was the only one down there, the pounding feet had to be her's.  
"AAAH GOD!" This time, he absolutely screamed. He smashed his face against the wall, then threw himself down the staircase. Leo ran to the bottom of he stairs  
to find Jason unconsious and Calypso with an absolutely horrified look on her face.  
"LEO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she shouted. Leo was in too much shock to asnwer.  
"GET OUT NOW!" she screamed. He couldn't believe his ears. Because of Jason, he was being kicked out his best friends house and now she hated him.  
Leo tried to explain what happened, but words wouldn't come out his mouth; he was litrally speechless. Even if he did what difference would it make?  
She's more likely to believe someone she's known for years over someone she's know for just over a week.

When Leo got home, he texted Calypso:  
Please. I didnt do anything. it was all jason! why would i ever do that!

A few hours later, he got a text from Nico:

Dont worry L. I'll find a way to prove it wasn't you. Her family is like rich as hell anyway! They have to have cameras or something right?

Nico was right. Her family was richer than anyone he knew! They were bound to have cameras. All Leo had to do was wait and pray that Nico could  
somehow prove that Leo was innocent.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's Pov

"Calypso, Leo didn't do anything!" Nico exclaimed.  
"Is that why Jason is lying unconsious on my couch?" she said calmly.  
"YES! I mean no. i mean... oh just." he sighed. There was nothing he coud say to convince her. Unless... "wait, do you have cameras?"  
"yeah so," she said, "oh right. follow me. lets see which one out of these too is guilty. even though im sure it's Leo."

She led him to the camera room. Everytime she spoke, there was a hint of sadness in her voice, as if she didn't want to believe it was Leo,  
but she was convinced otherwise. She led him into a room with about 10 different monitors. Nico waited patiently as she flicked through hours of video.  
Finally they got to where they needed to be. 10:02 AM, the time of the 'attack'. they scanned quickly through the monitors until they  
found the one showing jason and leo at the top of the stairs. This changed it all.

Calypso's Pov

Calypso was apalled. She watched what happened three times to make sure her eyes weren't tricking her. They weren't.  
Her face cringed with disgust as she watched the events take place. She didn't know what happened, but an adrenaline rush took over  
her body. She sprinted out the room and back to jason, who was now consious. He opened his mouth to talk, but calypso didn't give him  
the chance. She smacked him round the face and started yelling.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DIRTY PIG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" the look on his face made it clear thaat he knew calypso had figured out what happened.

About haf an hour later, when jason had left and jolie had calmed her nerves, she decided to go to Leo's to apologise. She did not expect jason to  
go as overkill as he did...


	6. Chapter 6

Still Calypso's POV

As she walked down the street, Calypso mentally considered what could coud happen. Leo was sometimes a bit dramatic about things, according to Nico. She would  
just have to try to stay calm. She was almost there; she just had one more street to go and she would be at Leo's house. But... wait was that... No no no...  
Calypso sprinted round the corner and found what she most dreaded... Jason. He floated above Leo's house, striking it with lightning; it was burnt and  
shattered. Leo was immune to fire, but if jason hit him directly with lighting... all calypso's mind could think of was the time he had killed a giant by  
striking it in the foot! Oh gods she was panicking, but Calypso knew she had to do something.  
"Over here, fat face!" She yelled. dear gods did she have a deathwish?  
"Do you really wanna say that to the angry guy with the power over lightning?!" He shouted back. Oh he was annoyed now! He turned his sword towards  
Calypso and shot a bolt of lightning. She barely dodged it, but she was able to see something. He wasnt trying to kill her. Not instantly anyway.  
He must have been using his weakest bolt, for her anyway. Leo was in there somewhere, she just had to stall jason for a bit longer. the look on jason's face...  
was it anger or sadness. Calypso couldn't tell, but she definitely didn't care as much about his face when he was shooting freaking lightning at her! She  
dodged again, but he was getting closer. Jason had deadly aim when it came to his lightning. Then it happened. Leo arose from the rubble of his house, his  
clothes in tatters. This was not going to end well.

Leo's POV

It had all started so abruptly. He was listening to music in his room when the first bolt struck directly through his bedroom window. Then, they came raining  
down like... well... rain... A bolt had hit him in the leg, which had knocked him out for a few minutes, but nothing would stop Leo. When he woke up, he had  
somehow ended up downstairs, where he saw a sight he never wanted to. His mother, lying dead on the ground. She was covered in blood and even had a piece of  
wood sticking out of her chest. He knew what had happened. This wasn't just some freak accident, it was jason. Then Leo remembered that Jason probably was an  
accident anyway. He climed over the rubble, the heat not bothering him as he is immune to fire. When he arose from the burning remains of his house, he saw  
Calypso dodging Jason bolts. Oh gods he had to do something quick.  
"JASON!" Leo shouted. Jason stopped firing on Calypso and looked at Leo.  
"Whats up sleepy head? glad you could join us!" He replied. That boys cockiness made Leo hate him even more.  
"Why did you do this?" Leo shouted angrily. Jason had the nerve to laugh.  
"My mother always said i have anger issues!" Jason said, with a demonic look in his eyes.  
"Speaking of mothers, YOU KILLED MINE YOU BASTARD!" Leo had had enough. He shot up his hand and blasted fire directly at Jason's face, but he was too quick on  
the draw. Jason rose his sword and blasted lightning out the end. Then, the two met in midair. Fire and lightning blasted from the boys hands. Leo urged the  
fire to be stronger, but he was using all his power. It was then that he run out. The fire died and jason's bolt went straight into Leo's chest. He could feel  
the electricity running through him. The pain died down, but Leo could not get up if his life depended on it... which it sorta did right now so... shit.  
He lifted his head and saw jason walking towards him.  
"Guess what leo? I have my sword on full power. Say goodbye!" Jason shouted. How could Leo get out of this. Unfortunately, it was to do the exact opposite.  
Someone else getting into it. Jason shot a bolt directly towards Leo, but before it could touch him, a figure materialized in front of him. Who ever this  
person was, the lightning bolt shot straight into his chest, killing him instantly. Before either Jason or Leo could react, Calypso came up behind jason and  
smashed a brick over his head, knocking him out.  
"NO!" She shouted. she ran over to the body of the mystery figure... wait could it be... Leo got up and ran over to the body. It hurt like hell but he did it  
anyway. realising who it was, he almost burst out into tears. Laying in front of him dead on the ground, was his best friend Nico. Calypso grabbed Leo's hand.  
She was sobbing, which only made Leo feel worse. He felt like this was his fault. Calypso turned and, out of nowhere started hugging Leo. To tell the truth,  
she needed it. Calypso had just watched her brother be killed by her best friend. But, it wasn't long until he was back up.  
"Hey you two!" It was Jason. They looked left to see him standing there, sword ready to strike them. Then something weird happened.  
"Look over here, ya bloody dog!" Came a voice from somewhere behind Jason. Everyone looked at where the voice came from to see the weirdest thing ever.  
A girl in black robes was standing there, pointing a long thing piece of wood at Jason. It couldn't have been longer than a foot.  
"Avada Kedavra!" She shouted. A giant green flash shot from the end of the piece of wood and as soon as it hit Jason, he flew back. There wasn't much point  
checking. Jason was dead. even from about 15 feet away it was obvious. The girl walked over to them.  
"Hello there," She said,"Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you. I'm terribly sorry about your friend."  
"I'm Leo and that is Calypso," He gestured towards Calypso, who was still crying, "that guy was not our friend by the way."  
"No, i mean that one." Hermione said, gesturing towards Nico's body.  
"Oh, right. Anyway, Shall we go back to your house Calypso, since mine is... well..." Leo gestured to the burning rubble.  
"Yeah... ok..." She replied shakily.  
"How did you do that by the way. The green flashy thingy." Leo asked Hermione.  
"I'll tell you at Calypso's house," She answered,"It is very bloody complicated, trust me.."

TO BE CONTINUED! DUN DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
